


Everybody is laughing, but I can’t tear away my eyes from you

by LuneChat



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9842672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuneChat/pseuds/LuneChat
Summary: Someone mistook the attraction as an annoyingness





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted fic from AFF that was posted over 1 year ago  
> Warning: English is not my 1st language, so if you find any grammar mistakes... Sorry..

 

The first time he heard him laugh, it’s a bit annoying he thought. It’s loud, too high pitched, too much for his sensitive ears. Or that’s what he assures himself and his fastening heart beat.

 

The second time, it’s enticing he thought. It’s melodious, and he might be considering for a second that he didn’t mind to hear it forever. But he quickly shakes off that thought.

Still, it didn’t make any sense with the warm feeling in the pit of his stomach.

 

The third time, it’s not only about the beautiful laugh anymore. He started to notice other small things and he can’t stop staring at the curving eyes, dimple in cheeks, and set of white slightly crooked teeth of the owner.

It’s a mesmerizing sight. And he feels an urge to imprint that expression forever into his head, to play it back again and again.

  

 

It’s not like whenever he heard him laughing it’s just the two of them alone. In fact, they’re usually with their loud circle of friends, hanging out in somebody’s apartment and sharing jokes with each other. But in the midst of everyone laughing fit, he feels that it was just the two of them in that room at the moment. And oh, how sometimes he found himself wishing it was true.

They were friends, but not a ‘ _best friends’_ friend. More like a friend that got together only because their other friend in the circle is hanging out with each other. It’s one of the reasons he hadn’t really talked to the other, outside the simple gathering of his friends.

Not like he didn’t want to, but it’s more like he’s too shy to actually do it. Because honestly he’s the type of person that only gets loud with his close persons, and only speaks if needed with others. Contrast to the other man he _might_ had crush on, that have an overly bubbly personality. Okay, now he admitted he was attracted to the other male.

  

That’s until one day, Myungsoo, his best friend ask him to pick up his music sheet that apparently was left behind in Dongwoo’s apartment due to the younger’s sleepover earlier that week.

It’s not usually his habit to go there alone, but Myungsoo is really busy at the moment and the music sheet for his exam is due tomorrow.

That didn’t really give him any choice, so he decided to be a decent best friend for once and heading to Dongwoo’s apartment later in the afternoon.

 

One fact that he surely forgot, Dongwoo is not the only one lived in that apartment. So he got shocked for a moment when the younger friend that absolutely not Dongwoo, opened the door instead when he punched the bell for the 8th time.

  

His mind is freezing, and his lip is shut tight.

 

Standing in front of him, his little crush dressed in white oversized shirt and shorts, revealing a cute mole above his collarbones. He just stood up for some more minutes outside the door, while his younger friend stares at him with questioning look on his face.

 

“Hyung? Why are you here? And why are you just standing outside my apartment door? Come on in.” With his deep rough voice, the younger started to break the silence. Slowly rubbing his eyes in the process, and yawn widely.

_He must be sleeping before, that’s why it take him long enough to open the door. His voice is still latched with sleep, and his hair is messy. So cute_.

  

“Uhh.. Hyung? Sunggyu hyung? Are you okay?”

That was what snapped him from his thought.

“O-oh.. Yess I’m okay hyun-ah. Sorry I spaced out a bit.” Stuttered, he finally can answer the younger’s question with something decent.

“It’s okay hyung, just come in. I’ll make you coffee and you can tell me later whatever business bring you here.” Woohyun smile warmly at the elder and make a space to let his hyung in.

Sunggyu take the cue and entering the apartment, but sitting on the couch only after the younger ask him to. Woohyun then go back to the kitchen to make himself and Sunggyu a cup of coffee. 

Not long after, the younger is back with two cups of steaming hot coffee in his hands. Place it on the table and sit on the couch across from Sunggyu.

“Soo.. Hyung, what brought you here? It’s unusual for you to come here if not Myungsoo that drag you here every time.” Woohyun chuckled a bit. Playfully enough for someone that just woke up from sleep.

Sipping carefully his coffee, Sunggyu finally find his calmness back. “That’s not true, I just don’t find any reason to come here because we will be eventually crashing here every Friday.” He then places back his coffee onto the table.

The younger chuckle again. “Okay, okay.. So what’s _the reason_ for you to finally come here in the middle of Wednesday?”  His tone is full of amusement at the elder’s reply. 

“Myungsoo left his music sheet here when he sleepover earlier and its exam is due tomorrow. He’s so busy, so he sends me here to pick it up from Dongwoo.” 

Woohyun just stay silent for a while, smile faltered a bit. “Ahh.. Actually Dongwoo-hyung is not right here at the moment, he went out with Hoya to complete his dance choreography for tomorrow’s exam earlier.” The younger look apologetically at Sunggyu, warm smile make its way back to his face.

“O-oh it’s okay.. I guess I’ll just come back again later.” Sunggyu started standing before the younger’s word halt him in his track.

 

“Do you really hate me that much? That spending even a minute with me makes you uncomfortable?” Woohyun said in hushed tone, almost like a whisper. But the other heard it nonetheless and notice there’s sadness latched in his words.

“Woohyun-ah, what makes you think like that?” The elder said in his most reassuring tone, then proceed to sit back to the couch, but this time he sit beside the younger. He’s still nervous to be in this situation with Woohyun, but he guess that he shouldn’t add fuel to the other’s false accusation. 

He’s sure he makes a right decision when he looks at the younger and saw his expression turn brighter. He smiles too internally.

“Because you never talk to me outside the usual hang out time? And because whenever I laughed with the others, you glare at me?” Woohyun crooked his eyebrow, folded his hands in front of his chest, amused. “I guess it’s a pretty reasonable reason.”

_So this all along, **he thought** that he was glaring at him? Oh God, he really needs to fix his staring habit._

“Ohh..That's.. That’s.. Umm.. Actually it’s not glaring.. I-It’s not like I hate you or something hyun-ah, it’s just my staring habit that makes people misunderstood sometimes.” He sheepishly scratches the back of his head, trying to smile not awkwardly, but eventually failed.

The younger just stare at the other for a moment, leaving Sunggyu cursed inside his head how he might not be the best at explaining something and messed up thing now.

“But.. Staring at what?” Now Woohyun's expression turns to a confused one, with his head slightly crooked aside. And Sunggyu might or might not be squealing internally at his dongsaeng’s lost puppy look.

_At you._ Is what he wanted to say. But instead he just shrugged his shoulder, calming his urge to coo at the younger’s adorable, still confused stare. Clearing his throat, he continues. “At your laughing face. It’s quite weird.” _So weird that one glance at them makes my heart beat faster._

 

Woohyun frowned at that, dropped his gaze and slightly jutting his lower lips, pissed off from the other’s retort. That must be not the answer he was searching for, the elder thought. 

And if Sunggyu thought that the younger’s confused look is really adorable, this times it enhanced ten times. The image reminds him of the kicked puppy look, and he really needs to strain himself from wanting to kiss the pout away. Reminding himself that right now is not the best time to kiss someone that not even your best friend, and with no excuse of being drunk. That would be awkward.

“Aren’t everybody’s laughing face is weird though? Yours too.” He said, defending himself. Still wearing the cute pout that apparently, make the elder’s gaze hard to tear off from it.

“Yours are special, I love seeing them decorating your perfect face.” Sunggyu answer admittedly, but didn’t think any of it before blurting that out. Because his attention focused on the plump red lips of the younger.

 

“Oh? How so? Didn’t you just say that it was weird before?” Now the younger back to wearing his playful smirk, much to Sunggyu liking. Now the table has turned.

 

He cursed internally, it slipped accidentally and now he can’t think of anything to retort back at the younger’s question. _Damn._

After some time contemplating what to say and too much time spending on looking to the other’s smug face, he then feels a sudden rush of courage to do something. It was the craziest stunt that ever crossed his mind, but he will think of the consequence later. Blame the other’s plump lips and his not so clear state of mind.

Sunggyu proceed to grab the back of the younger’s head and pull him close, crashing his lips to the other’s plump and inviting one that had invade his mind from earlier.

When his lips landed on the others, his mind seems to stop working at the moment. All he could feel now is how _soft_ and _sweet_ the younger’s lips was, and how it perfectly fit with his own. He closed his eyes in appreciation.

_Am I in heaven now?_ Because, how else could he explain all this perfection that happens right now?

 

That thought was short lived though, because after some time he began to notice that the younger didn’t respond to the kiss.

His mind starts to panic, _what if the other didn’t like it? What if he is not even gay?_ _Arrgh! You are so stupid, Gyu! And DAMN you stupid thought trying to poisoning my mind!_

With these thoughts in mind, Sunggyu reluctantly pulled back from Woohyun’s lips. And only then, he could see his artwork on the younger. His already plump lips became even more swollen and redder, it really makes the elder self-restrain work harder to resist the urge to claim those lips again.

Silent fills them for a moment, only the sound of their harsh breathing echoing through the empty apartment. And when Sunggyu contemplating whether it’s the best to start apologizing, he was caught on guard by the other male’s next action.

Woohyun grabbed the front of Sunggyu’s shirt and clashing his lips back to the elder’s one, right where it belongs to. But this time, he pays back with the equal passion as the other did earlier.

Surprised, that was what Sunggyu feels at first. Staring wide eyes at the other’s closed eyes, too shocked to move even an inch. But with those sinful lips on his, he couldn’t hold back anymore and respond eagerly at the sweet temptation.

 

Tasting the sweet lips on him the second time didn’t make the warm feelings in his stomach go away, instead it enhance as the kiss grow deeper. Making him slowly losing his mind, so he hugs the younger’s waist as close as their body could, while his tongue meet the other’s soft and warm one. It’s too sweet he thought, too _intoxicating_.

Reluctantly they break the kiss, gasping for needed air before join their lips once again, slower this time. Taking all the time he could to explore the younger’s sweet cavern, Sunggyu slowly push Woohyun until the other’s back touch the couch without breaking the kiss. One hand stroking the blushing cheek lovingly, while the other help propped him for not crushing the younger’s body. And as if it’s natural, Woohyun circling his hands onto the elder’s neck, pulling them closer.

Hovering over the younger, Sunggyu couldn’t help to be mesmerized by the endearing sight beneath him. His red lips are perfectly fit with his own, like some kind of puzzle pieces made for each other. With face slightly red from blushing and lack of air, Woohyun looks so _perfect._

 

But their dreamy moments couldn’t last longer much to their liking, because then at the moment, they heard someone gasp at the direction of the door. And standing in front of the door, Dongwoo closed his mouth with one hand while his eyes grow bigger than they ever saw.

Realizing in what position the other saw them, Sunggyu and Woohyun quickly fix their sitting position. Not without blushing made their way to each other’s face and ear though. And for some minutes, they all stay in silent.

Dongwoo quickly regain his consciousness back and clearing his throat, “Ahhemm.. Ahh I’m sorry to disturb your moment, but I just want to take a shower before heading back to the studio. Hoya is waiting for me, so.. I guess you could continue with what you two did earlier. Don’t mind me too much.” With that, Dongwoo smirking at the couple before made his way to his bedroom.

It’s getting more awkward after Dongwoo leave, and Sunggyu could feel the tension grow thicker with each second he stay there. So he decided it was the best time for him to go back to his house. 

He stood up from the couch without meeting the younger’s eyes, “ So.. I guess I should go home now. Uhh..  Sorry for disturbing your afternoon nap Hyun-ah.. G-goodbye.” He was in rush to reach the door before he felt the other’s hand grip his wrist. He forces himself to not looking back, embarrassed by his cowardly action earlier.

“Wait.. Hyung, you forgot Myungsoo’s music sheet.” And with that, the elder turned back to face Woohyun. _Of course, the music sheet! That was the original reason he was here in the first place, how can he forget that??_

“O-oh yeahh.. The music sheet, I forgot about that. Thank you for reminding me Hyun-ah, I-I will ask Dongwoo about it later.” _After I calmed down myself a little, because your beautiful face right now is not helping._

“B-but Dongwoo is going to meet with Hoya again, and isn’t Myungsoo’s exam due tomorrow? When will you have the time to ask him?”

Sunggyu curse internally, yes he forget the fact for a while. “U-uh okay, I will ask Myungsoo to drop by and ask Dongwoo himself later. I-I need to go now, there’s something else I need to take care.”

Woohyun’s mood seems dropped at the elder’s reply, but he quickly offers a small smile. “Oh ok, it’s alright. But let me take you to the door, hyung.”  

When the time to really say goodbye, Sunggyu couldn’t shake the uneasy feeling when he catch a glimpse of dejected puppy look in the younger’s eyes. Even when it’s masked with his usual cheeky smile, it’s not reaching his eyes. It makes him want to hug the other tight, never gonna let him go and tells him everything he always wanted to say. But he restrains himself.

Stepping out from the apartment, Sunggyu turn around to face Woohyun. “So.. I guess see you later on Friday, right?”

“Yeah, just don’t forget to remind Myungsoo that this week is his turn to bring the beer.” The younger answers, while leaning himself against the door and crossing his arms in casual manner. But the elder know better that the other is clearly wants to say _something_ else, behind that pretend happy self.

Again, there is this feeling that tugging his stomach. He know it might be another crazy idea that crossed his mind, but like before, he thought that he will deal with the consequence later.

 

“Are you free tomorrow?” The elder ask, watching how the other’s smile turns to an amused one.

“Hmm.. Oh, I don’t know about that, _yet_.. I think it depends on what you’re going to say next, _hyung._ ” The younger is now no longer leaning on the door, instead, proceed to tap his chin, adding more torture to already embarrassed elder. _There, his usual cheeky and teasing self is back_. He curses mentally.

So after taking some deep breaths and gather his courage, Sunggyu take Woohyun’s hands in his. Looking deep into the other’s eyes, keeping their gaze locked.

“Do you want to go on date with me, Hyunnie?”

 

One simple question from the other and the younger’s eyes lit up immediately. But he composed himself in no time, before replying. Not without failing to hide his happy grin from the elder though.

  

“I thought you would never ask.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: Sorry, was just trying to see how importing fics in AO3 works.. And woww.. I just realized how many mistakes I made when I first posting the fic on Aff.. Some words were erased, I need to edit it a bit..


End file.
